The present disclosure relates to a developer container for storing developer and an image forming apparatus including the same.
Conventionally, there is known a developer container for storing developer, including a container housing, a rotary member, and a developer discharge port. When the container housing stores developer, the rotary member is driven for rotation to convey the developer to the developer discharge port. Upon attachment of the developer container to a developing device for receiving developer supplied from the developer container, the developer discharge port faces a developer receiving port formed in the developing device. The developer conveyed by the rotary member falls through the developer discharge port and flows into the developing device through the developer receiving port.
In the prior art, a developing device is known to be provided with a stirring member having a film member projecting therefrom in order to prevent aggregation of developer between the developer discharge port and the developer receiving port, the film member protruding upward out of the developer receiving port according to rotation of the stirring member.